Together Somehow
by IfonlyIwasaDuquesne
Summary: E/C When tradegy strikes, somehow they will always be together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first attempt at anything M rated, so please, no laughing :) If you don't want to read the M rated part, it's only at the end of the last chapter, so just skip that bit.

This is for Beth, Katia, Milenys and Gabby, because you guys are awesome.

x

* * *

In life there are a many acts of unfairness. But never will you hear of something quite as unjust as the tragic tale of one special couple. They were indeed best friends. Best friends of over a decade. Together they had been through death, bullets, comas. It had all been thrown at them. Yet every curveball that came their way, they caught like it was the most natural thing in the world. It would seem only just that the world treat them to each other, for true love to finally find them. But sometimes even Cupid's spell is messed with. The arrow hit them, and dear God it hit them both hard. Only it didn't unite them, the love they shared was hidden, they're eyes forced into blindness when it came to the love they showed for each other. The lived in bitter ignorance, a bitter ignorance that followed then right to the end. A shadow of evil. Nothing could ever compare to the evil that life threw at them though. For that was something that made the world around them weep.

-x-

"Cal, where are we going?"he asked, curious as to the route taking them miles from Miami.

"The Glades is in out jurisdiction, and that means all of it. All 4000 square miles."

"And we're going?"

"To the other side."

"Why do we always get roped into doing these cases?"

"Because they know you love spending hours in a car with me." she joked

A sudden awkward air descended over the pair of them. She realised just what she was implying just as he realised quite what his answer would mean. Neither of them said anything, merely lapsed into a pregnant silence, both fearing to worsen the situation. The truth was, what Calleigh had said was too true, she knew it, or hoped it, and he knew it too, he loved spending time with her, possibly too much so. The shrill ring of his phone broke the silence.

"Delko." He answered and switched the speaker on

"It's H. Tom's not far behind you, but there was a triple on the causeway so he'll be a bit delayed."

"Alright, we'll get to work on the scene."

"I'll see you there."

Horatio hung up and thankfully the awkward air between the pair had dissipated. It was an air that frequently consumed them, yet they never dared to speak of it, as if it was a taboo. But in many ways it was. Should you be in love with your best friend? It was a question, unbeknownst to each other, dwelled in their mind most every night.

"Triple on the causeway? That's going to be some awful traffic."

"Yeah, that's us not getting home until some unholy hour."

She laughed and he revelled in the sound. It was one of his favourite things to listen too. What made him even happier was that he had been the one to evoke that laugh, to be the one to trigger that smile spreading across her face. He found himself smiling, at nothing other than her radiance. Together they lit up a room, each echoing the brightness of the other. If only they could see that.

"Wonder what happened on the causeway?" Calleigh asked sparking up their usual easy conversation

"Chance are either drunk driver, or under age driver."

"I don't understand why people do it."

"No, me neither, do they not read the news?"

The way they could lapse into hours of conversation, over the smallest thing, it was something special. If there was something that they didn't know about each other it would come as a surprise. They could be listed as a dictionary definition of best friends, they were perfect.

As the gruesome crime scene loomed closer, they're mood never dissipated. The gore that awaited them did not take the smile off their faces, a smile feeding from each other. It made you believe that together, they could, and would do anything.

The Everglades had long since been one of Eric's favourite places, the quiet, the tranquil, it made a difference from the busy city streets of Miami. Yet it always seemed to be the place of brutal deaths, where people abused the freedom is gave them, saw it as a hiding place of evil, rather than an escape to the silence. Today, once again, it had been abused. A woman lay there, her body mangled, her face pale. Though they saw these horrors day after day, death will never be your friend, and they never got used to it. Like the first death they saw, a twinge of pain rumbled deep inside them, a pain knowing what this woman went through, that everything she could have done will never be known. Though they continued to smile, drawing strength from one another and the knowledge that they would bring this woman justice.

Aside from each other, evidence was on of the most reliable things they knew, it never lied. They were trained to follow it, and follow it is what they did. Weapon in hand, they let the blood lead them from the body. The intricate winds of metal, that she loved so dearly, was the only barriers between him, her and the unknown. Leaves brushed against her face, yet her aim never faltered, one foot followed the other, and together they followed the trail.

Breathing slowed as the rounded a corner, aim set on what could be lurking. But the trail ran cold. They could have turned back, but neither were one to give up. When all else failed they turned to logic, logic that screamed this trail did not end here. Maybe the trail did not end, but with one, then two quick pulls of a trigger, for them the search ended here.

They fell to the ground, fingers falling loose on their only protection. They begged to speak, scream for help, but the emptiness of their surroundings were echoes in there voice. Eyes locked, they watched the dearest thing they'd ever known slowly slip away...

* * *

A/N No killing me ok? There is going to be a happy ending you just have to wait and see how :D

x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm having a no review, no update policy, because I'm just mean. On that note, I will continue, because SourSweetVenom and Forensic Kitteh reviwed. You're awesome!

x

* * *

Everglades, once again a place of hidden horrors. When it's your job to see death, to let it follow you, sometimes it is expected of you to ignore it, to not see it for what it is. It will always hit you, no matter how prepared for it you are. Then when it takes people, innocent people, people you love in one way or another, then it hits hard. Knocks you back like a block of ice, you see the world for what it really is, dark, beak, evil.

There are some people, that you can feel, whether it be for better or for worse, you can feel them, when you walk into a room, step into their presence, their mood is immediately reflected into yours. Then one day, as you step out you can't feel it, something clicks, somehow, some way, you know all it not right. And as that feeling sinks to your stomach your senses are heightened. You look, hoping you're wrong, wishing that with all your heart you're wrong. And they're lost, you can't see them, can't hear them, and you still can't feel them. You have to force your mind to take over. What would they have done? The evidence, it never lies, if it won't lie for you, it won't have lied for them.

Shadowing their footsteps, you unknowingly take the same route as they. You're caution is at a peak, you sense the danger. You brave the unknown too, but the thing with the unknow, is it changes, the dangers awaiting one, are not what can await another. For you it is not a hidden enemy, it's a blaring horror. First you smell it, the rusty scent, unmistakably blood. Then you round the corner, just the way, minutes earlier they did. And there in front of you, is a sight you wish never to see.

The blood has pooled, seeping into their clothes, staining them red. Your breath catches in your throat at the sight in front of you. For they are not dead, not yet, their clinging on to life, together they're surviving. Without thinking your hand reaches for your phone, dials 911, and you thank God you brought the special service phone. You bark orders to the person on the other end of the line, and although you fear to break the connection between them, you rip of your shirt and jacket, applying pressure to the wound, the only way you can really help.

You watch them, the way they look at each other, as if they were life support. You hear sirens in the distance, and wonder if they hear them too.

"Help's on its way, hang in there." you tell them.

The tiny twitch of their lips tells you they understand. Never has an ambulance been so slow, you can see the pain in their eyes, see the life slipping from them. The sirens draw closer, until finally they're here. You shout, knowing that you cannot get up, the pressure you're applying keeping them alive. Paramedic's rush to your side, pushing you out the way as they do what they're trained to do. You watch, stand by feeling useless, hearing but not listening to the shouts of orders between them. People bustle around you, but you have no idea how they're doing, you want to know, they're like your family, but you know the paramedics have no time for you.

They're loaded onto a gurney, loaded into the ambulance, and they're out of your sight. You decide the crime scene can be transferred to the night shift, you know the whole team will want to be at the hospital. It's one phone call you don't want to make, but know you have to. So to prevent the misery you pick up your phone, dialling your team, delivering the bad news, hearing them cry. You repeat the scene in your mind as you drive to the hospital, wondering what was happening in the ambulance, if they'll survive, how they ended up like this.

The drive the the hospital is hell, you never seem to have been so far away. Every moment that passed you wondered if they were alive, if they were holding on? You arrive and demand answers. Doctors tell you they're both in surgery, giving you nothing to do but sit and wait for the team. The clock ticks, the only sign to you that time is passing. The team arrives, demanding answers just as you did, but getting the same response. Together you sit, and wait. For what seems like days nothing happens, no one says anything, until at last a doctor comes out. Finally there is news.

"You can go in and see them now if you wish." he announces, carefully avoiding the topic

"How are they?" you all ask

"They're in a coma, they lost a lot of blood, I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

You hope sinks, and you see the faces of your team drop. You go in anyway, you need to see them. The machines beep, the only sound filling the room. You can't even see the rise and fall of their chest, and that's when you realise that they're on life support, you realise how bad it is. You see a tear roll down your friends cheek, and as you turn to leave, because you cannot bear the sight, you hear the haywire beeping of a machine. Doctors and nurses run in. The defibrillator comes out, the paddles are ready. You see the life slipping away from this woman, the daughter you never had.

"CALLEIGH, NO, DON'T DO THIS!" you hear someone scream, you assume it's Natalia but your eyes are trained in the sight unfolding in front of you.

The doctors shout medical terms that would normally make sense to you, but now all you can focus on is the reality of what is happening. She is dying. You pray she can pull through, pray that God will take mercy on her. But today luck isn't on your side. The only words you hear, ring like bells.

"Time of death, 13:54."

She's gone, really gone, you can't believe it. She never got to tell him she loved him, never saw the love that was shown her, because the person who loved her with all his heart was lying next to her, completely unaware that his reason for living had gone. But you speak to soon, of course he knows, he would always know. Only moments after the doctors announce her death, you hear the all to familiar sound of the haywire beeping. He's slipping from you too. The entourage of doctors moves to him. You watch in horror, realising today, evil grips the world. Once again, as you watch the scene unfold, you pray. Then those words hit you again.

"Time of death 13:59."

You want to scream, for this is the most unjust, cruelness you have witnessed. Two innocent people, that have only brought good to this world, now lie, cold and still. For they are dead, and there is nothing more you can do...

* * *

A/N No killing or eating me ok? Have the faith ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok, here is the third and final chapter :) And also the smut I promised. So, here we go, if you don't want to read the m rated stuff, stop reading at the I love you's xD

* * *

One foot followed the other, as he walked. He saw this road ahead of him, but could make no sense of it. He knew where he was going, though he had never been here before, never even seen this place before and yet he felt oddly relaxed, as if he belonged here. There was just something about it. He walked, still, one foot in front of another, just walking because he just knew where he was going, although where he was to end up, he had no idea.

He saw no one, until in the distance, a figure appeared in the road. With every step he took, the figure became clearer. Features stood out, black hair reflected from a light he couldn't see. and this woman, she was beautiful, and he seemed to recognise her, she was familiar, it was like he'd known this woman for years, though he still could not make out her full appearance. He sped up, desperate, to discover this woman. Each step made her clearer, until finally, he could make her out.

"Mari? Mari is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Eric."

"I, I, uh."

"I thought you were the intelligent one baby brother?"

"You died Mari."

"I know Eric."

"Then what? Why? I, what? am I?..."

"Yes."

"What happened? Where's Calleigh?"

"I wondered when you'd ask that."

"Ask what?"

"About Calleigh baby brother. She's here to, she's waiting for you Eric, go find her."

"I love you Mari."

"I love you too baby bro, now go find her. Go!"

With one last glance at his sister, he took off down the road, now realising where he was headed. He ran, ran in desperation. The woman he loved was here, waiting for him, he knew he had to do what he'd never had the confidence to do. Just as Marisol had, another figure appeared on the road, only this time, he knew who it was. Strands of blonde glistened, and his face lit up. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on. He carried on running, coming closer and closer to the rest of his time.

"Eric?" She called "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Where are we?"

"Does it matter? I'm with you."

"No, I guess not." she smiled

"Calleigh, I've never had the confidence to say this before, but..."

"Eric, I love you."

"I love you too Calleigh."

If their smiles could get any brighter, they would project their own light. He took the last step to close the gap between them, finally their lips met, in a moment they'd been waiting for, everything was perfect, nothing mattered but them. Her lips melded with his, tongues fused in a battle of passion. She tasted like nothing he could describe, and she was intoxicating, like a drug. This was better than any of their fantasies, because this was a reality.

"Do you think God minds what we do here?" She teased

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Now that would be telling." She said, and winked

Just as suddenly, as they'd arrived here, they found themselves no longer on the road, but in a bedroom.

"I guess we have our answer." He smirked

Her response was merely to hum. He met her lips again and pushed back onto the bed. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She moaned into him, and from that single sound, he could feel his arousal. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, his tongue occasionally flicking over the skin, teeth nipping. As kissed the spot just beneath her ear, she moaned again, and by God be swore that it would be his undoing.

He slipped his hands underneath her shirt, feeling the softness of the creamy skin he so long wished to touch. He felt the muscles in her stomach twitch just slightly under his fingers. He ran his hand up and down her stomach, with each stroke rising slightly higher until his fingertips grazed the underside of bra. Her skin broke out into goosbumps, at the feel of his hands.

He withdrew his hands, much to her dismay, she groaned. He chuckled, but quickly put his hands back to good use, slowly un-buttoning her shirt, revealing more and more of her creamy skin. He popped the last buton through and pulled off the shirt, leaving her clad in only her black, lacy bra. The sight caused blood to rush to his groin once again. Her beauty hit him again, he had to have done something right in his life to deserve this, even if it took him death to achieve it.

"You're beautiful." he told her

She blushed and hid slightly behind her hair, but he was having none of that. He tucked the golden strands behind her ear, and bought her face to his. She hooked her arms around his neck, he moved one hand from her hair to cup her breast, his fingers tracing the swell. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the way her body squirmed from his touch. He used his other hand to reach around and un-hook her bra. He slipped the straps down her shoulders, leaving kisses behind it. His lips trailed all the way down one arm, before going back up, across her neck, and down the other. Her bra fell to the floor, but to her surprise, his eyes never left her face, his lips only returning to her neck. He returned to the spot just below her ear, and he sucked a little harder, likely leaving a mark, not that she cared. His fingers rolled her pebbled nipples gently before trailing to cup her backside. She knew where she wanted him, but she was not going to beg, she never begged ever. He kissed from her neck down, between the valley of her breasts and down to her stomach. As his hand kneaded at her butt, and his lips dangerously avoided where she wanted him, any hope of not begging was lost.

"Eric. Please."

Was that her voice? It had become low, and needy, she didn't recognise it. But to him, it was the sexiest sound imaginable, and he felt himself growing harder. He gave into her pleas, he just couldn't resist. Lips travelled from her stomach, upwards, until he latched onto one perfect breast. His fingers toyed with the other, as to not leave it out. As he swirled his tongue around one peaked tip, she let out a loud moan she didn't bother to told back. The sound caused him to suck a little harder, and she unknowingly arched her back, pushing her chest into him. After a few more swirls of his tongue, he kissed his was to the neglected nipple. His fingers replaced where his mouth had just been. He skilfully elicited another chorus of moans, before he left those perfect breasts. She moved his head up to her mouth, their lips meshing as she undid his shirt, while he made quick work of her fly. She scraped her nails down his washboard chest, taught muscles rippling underneath her. Her hands slipped into his trousers, gripping his hardened length. He gasped, and she smirked. After a few strokes, he extracted her hand, it would be over way too early is her skilful hands carried on like that. She playfully pouted, but gave up on her plan to protest when he slipped off her pants. She yanked off his pants too, not wanting to be the only one naked. His hands gripped her but, before quickly hooking, and removing her panties.

Laying gloriously naked in front of him, she should have felt exposed, but yet she felt oddly comfortable. And to him, the sight was something he'd never get used to, he had to take a moment to take it in. She blushed, feeling his eyes intently on her. Much to his dismay, he drew his eyes away, not wanting to cause her discomfort. He kissed down her stomach again, and she felt how bad she wanted him, her entire pelvic region was throbbing. He continued to kiss south, and she gasped in apprehension. His head was soon between her legs, and he pressed one kiss to either thigh before pressing one to her heat. She squirmed, finding herself close to the edge already, feeling his breath right where she wanted him. Instead of using his mouth straight away, like she expected, he controlled himself, slipping in a finger. He slowly pumped it in and out, making her wriggle, he refused to up the pace until she asked.

"Eric please? God damn it." she finally cracked

"Please what?"

"I want it harder."

He smirked, pleased with himself, and she could find no place in herself to be annoyed. He happily obliged to her request, slipping in another finger and pumping a little harder. She could no longer control the noises she was making, ever moan, gasp, groan, came freely, and even if she tried, stopping them would be impossible. He rubbed his thumb lightly over her clit, and she grabbed the bed sheets. He grew impossibly harder at the sight, and he could no longer deny himself. He added his tongue to his pumping fingers, running it over her clit. She half screamed, her mind had been so distracted she didn't see it coming, and the sensation overwhelmed her. After a few more flicks of his tongue, she felt herself loosing it. She grabbed the sheets so hard her knuckles went white, and her head tipped back. He rubbed his thumb in time, and that was all it took to have her falling over the edge.

"Eric!" she called

He tasted her, and by God he was addicted. The sight in front of him nearly had him over the edge too. Her face was flushed, her golden hair slightly stuck to her face, her head rolled back, pushing those perfect breasts upward. He groaned himself. Why had he never done this before? Those same thoughts were echoes in her mind. Never before had she remembered feeling this good, why hadn't she gone up to him? But now, they were here, and she wouldn't stop what she was doing for the world. Finally being able to think again, she used any strength left to flip him over. She kissed his chest, and quickly removed his all too constricting boxer shorts. She straddled him and the sight above him was quite something. She leant down, capturing his lips with hers as she lowered herself onto him.

She gasped at the sensation, holding still to get used to his size. He grasped her hips, holding her in place, just enjoying the feeling of finally being together as one. When he let go she started up a rhythm. She started slowly, gently, and then as he began to thrust too, she picked up the pace. She thrust harder, and he matched it, they created the perfect pair. He reached his arms up to grasp her breasts, squeezing them, she moaned, and he took his opportunity to roll her over, taking the upper hand. This new position allowed him to thrust deeper, harder.

"Eric, harder, please?"

She couldn't help but call out to him, he was so close to hitting that spot, that she didn't care how desperate or needy she sounded. He couldn't deny her, or himself, so thrust harder, pushing himself in deeper. With one thrust he hit that spot, and she rolled her head back. He continued to thrust, hitting her spot over and over. She was balancing on the edge, ready to be pushed over.

"Come for me baby, c'mon."

As he brushed his thumb over her clit, the waves of her orgasm washed over her, but he didn't stop. He rode it out with her, repeatedly hitting that spot. As the waves started to calm down again, he rubbed her clit with his thumb again, only this time it joined in the rhythm they'd created. A few thrust, followed by a few strokes, and she was balancing on the edge once again. With his other hand he toyed with a peaked nipple, and she fell over the edge. The aftershocks of her previous orgasm still with her, she came, hard.

"Oh, God, ERIC!"

She practically screamed his name, never had she given up control like that before. Her walls clamped down on him, and he came too, only moments after. Together they rode it out. He stilled but didn't remove himself, wanting to keep them together. When she smiled up at him, he finally pulled out and laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Wow." she hummed

"Yeah, wow."

"Remind me, why did we never do this before?"

"I have no idea."

"It literally took us a lifetime." she laughed

"I would say we went to hell and back, but I'm pretty damned sure this is heaven."

"Well, we are doing some pretty un-heavenly things."

"True, but nothing could feel that good in hell."

"Hmm, and we haven't gone back yet."

With that they fell asleep, happy in the knowledge they had each other forever. It wasn't heaven on earth, it was just heaven, but they were happy. They'd go through death all over again, if it mean they would be together somehow.

* * *

A/N Alright, and... finish. I hope you liked it, and anyone who reviews, I love you :D


End file.
